The Name of the Game
by batmanrocksmysocks
Summary: What happens when a new mystery woman enters batman's life. Who is she? and what is she doing in Gotham? and more importantly how will this affect his relationship with Diana?
1. New Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I am sorry in advance if this plot has been done somewhere already (I haven't read anything similar so hopefully I'll be okay).

Chapter one: New Faces

It was a dark and stormy night; the clouds had swept in mercilessly and by late afternoon Gotham was blanketed with heavy rain. Batman stood atop his favourite gargoyle scrutinizing his city. He had already stopped one armed robbery and three muggings so all in all it was a fairly slow night. This suited him just fine because he was beginning to feel the lack of sleep catch up to him. It wasn't the first time he had gone without sleep but 4 days was certainly pushing it. He was contemplating his latest joust with the Joker; the sadistic bastard had kidnapped several orphans and was holding the city ransom for their "safe" return. He had found them in time of course and had returned them to their home and had the Joker back in Arkham within the hour. He was thinking of calling it a night when he heard the wail of an alarm.

"Great, so much for going home" he murmured sarcastically.

He reached for his grapple gun and shot the line to the nearest building, swung and landed neatly on top of the museum roof. He peered in through the skylight and saw a masked woman clutching a rare Egyptian artifact and hastily heading towards her makeshift exit. He silently entered through the skylight, in front of her exit, effectively blocking her means of escape.

"Get out of my way" she hissed threateningly

She was trying to intimidate him, he smiled inwardly at the attempt to scare him; _she must be new in town_ he mused to himself _I wonder if she really thinks that I am going to move_. His train of thought was interrupted by a sharp kick to his abdomen. He doubled over and gasped for air. Before he had time to recover she delivered another sharp kick to his head and another and another until finally the dark knight fell to the floor breathing heavily and while everything slowly faded to dark he saw her standing over him, poised to remove his mask.

A/N: please review and let me know what you think. It's my first attempt at writing fanfiction (although I have read lots of stories) so criticism is welcome. I'm not sure of the direction just yet but the mystery woman is a character I made up (not from scratch, combinations of various people). If anyone has any suggestions about the direction then please let me know : )


	2. Old Regrets

Chapter Two: Old Regrets

When batman awoke, the museum was empty. _Damn_ he mentally cursed. He hands quickly shot up to his face. His cowl was still on, no evidence of a tampering and no indication that the built in fail safe feature he had installed had been deployed. He slowly got up and made his way over to the broken case. He read the exhibit card;

"Sun goddess Ra – ancient legends states that when the sun god ra is reunited with his sister ray, the two artifacts turn into a deadly weapon. "

He remembered this artifact; penguin along with catwoman had stolen and succeeded in reuniting the two artifacts and held Gotham for ransom with the deadly power. Fortunately Commissioner Gordon had trusted him enough to allow him to keep the other artifact in the batcave.

Batman shot his grapple to the skylight above and slowly got out of the museum. Once on the roof he looked over his city contemplating whether he should relay the information to the league or not. He hated outsiders in his city; he could manage Gotham on his own. But he knew deep down that he was afraid to go back to the watchtower and face her.

_2 weeks ago._

"_Bruce please look at me," Diana begged. She hated it when Bruce didn't look at her when she was speaking._

"_What do you want me to say Diana?" he questioned, not bothering to turn around. _

"_I want you to tell me that there is a future for us, we've been doing this for two years Bruce and I have yet to figure out where this is going. You are just so hard to read. For Hera's sake would it be so hard to just open up to me for once!"_

"_I didn't ask you to come here" he stated harshly, falling back on his failsafe attitude._

"_There you go again telling me that you didn't ask me to come, you don't ask me to do a lot of things but I still do them anyways. You didn't ask me to catch you when you fell 20 stories after your grapple broke, but I caught you anyways." She paused and stared at the back of his head for a moment before continuing. "I didn't ask to feel this way Bruce and I don't know if it's a gift from Aphrodite or a curse from Ares but I just need to know where I stand with you." _

_He slowly turned his chair and looked her in the eye and he calmly stated "I don't want a relationship with you Diana, I don't want anything from you, I never did."_

_Diana just looked at him, she didn't even notice the tears welling up in her eyes. With what little control she had left she firmly told him "Well then I think you should know that I am going out with someone tonight, since there isn't anything between us. I hope you find happiness someday Bruce." At with that she turned on her heel, walked out of the batcave and out of his life._

_Bruce watched her go; every fibre of his body wanted to chase after her and pull her in his arms and kiss her, but then the cold, calculating part of him told him that she was better off without him and so he silently turned his chair around and continued typing. _

He sighed, he thought he was making the right decision then, but he couldn't stop thinking about her; he had actually followed her that night when she had her first date with Steve Powers _the slime ball_ he thought. He watched her laugh without a care in the world and she even rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night. He wanted to beat Powers into a bloody pulp but that would've gone against everything that he had worked for. _Well I could always plant the 20 kilo of cocaine that was recovered at the docks last week in his house._ He knew he was being petty but he didn't care, he wanted to be the one that made her laugh. He squashed the thought immediately and pressed a button on his utility belt summoning his car. He smoothly got into the car and headed home. He then realized that his clock in the car did not match the synchronized time in the cowl. The car started beeping indicating an intruder in the batcave, his blood ran cold.

Alfred was in the batcave dusting the large computer when suddenly the alarm sounded indicating an intruder. Before Alfred could react to the information he collapsed on the ground. All he saw was a pair of shapely legs and then darkness.

Author's note: sorry for the long update. I was without internet for a good few days, so sad. Anyways, I know it's not a lot of batman and Diana just yet, I'm just trying to build the story (but I did put some in, although it's probably not what you want). In any case I hope you liked this chapter and please review and let me know that you think and what you might want to see happen.


End file.
